Miri's Valentine Gift
by SihaKatieKrios
Summary: Miranda Lawson has an idea for a Valentine's Day gift for Admiral Russell Shepard after the Reapers have been defeated. Features cameos by Ashley and Kaidan. My 1st try at smut, so please provide constructive criticisms and reviews! :)


**Author's notes: Hi there guys and gals, I'm sorry to announce that due to Mass Effect 3 being such utter shit and it being a complete fangirl heartbreaker (they killed my siha...and sidelined Miri too*sniff*), and the big old IRL interfering once more, I will no longer be continuing Moments of Love. I mean, what effin' point is there for me to continue my fic if the ending's going to be crap anyways? I suck miserably at headcanon-ing, so I won't be doing an AU like other good writers are doing. Anyways, I'm here to give you guys a smutty oneshot in compensation (well…it's something) for me dropping MoL. This takes place in the MoL-verse and is just a little PWP and is my first try at smut…so enjoy!**

I strode down the halls of Huerta Memorial Hospital, my heels clacking loudly against the marble tiled floor as an asari doctor stared at me in equal parts suspicion and lust, and if her gaze could speak, it would say _who is this hot new nurse?_ Oh right, I forgot to mention that I'd swiped a nurse's uniform from the shower room (some woman was going home in her undies) for two purposes. One was to blend in, and two…well, it was part of my plan.

Anyways, although I was a Cerberus operative and Cerberus had been forgiven to some extent by the Alliance and the Council thanks to them helping out during the Reaper War (evac some civilians here, provide air support there. Support roles mainly.), some Alliance grunt or over-eager C-Sec officer might not have gotten the memo and decide to arrest me. Or worse, they might just shoot me on sight. While the possibility of anyone finding out about my Cerberus past was very low, I still didn't like taking that zero-point-five-three chance, especially since Huerta Memorial had more biometric scanners than dock customs. The more pressing need for me to blend in was that I had damn near everybody's dirty secrets in my hands thanks to my role as the Shadow Broker.

It was…God; it was three years since I became the Shadow Broker already? It all started when Cerberus intel passed on the possible location of the (previous and very deceased) Shadow Broker on to Commander (now Rear Admiral) Russell Shepard, my lovable-yet-annoying fiancé of three months, who promptly passed it on to Dr. Liara T'Soni (deceased: KIA on Thessia; see Report #0298. There were conflicting reports on her death: Russell had recorded it as a Reaperised turian unloading an entire thermal clip into her when her barriers were down, while Lieutenant (now Commander) James Vega noted her death as being blown to bits by a Harvester. In any case, Dr. T'Soni's remains were never found). After he did so, we went on a wild chase spanning 2 clusters before finally confronting the Shadow Broker, which turned out to be a massive yagh.

Long story short, Russell, Garrus, Grunt, Jack, Samara and I defeated the Shadow Broker. While Russell tended to Liara, who'd been knocked unconscious right at the beginning when the yagh threw a desk at us and took her out. I noticed that the comm feeds were drowning in activity, and I have no idea what compelled me to answer, but I answered in the guise of the Shadow Broker and effectively became the new (and much sexier, thank you) Shadow Broker. Anyways, back to the present. The Reaper War had ended barely three months ago, and Russell had decided to propose to me right after he blew Harbinger up by getting aboard and throwing explosives into its drive core while the Reaper leader was on Earth. The idiot had of course gotten himself injured before deciding to propose to me half-dead inside the field medic tent while I stood by him, gripping onto his arm and praying to whichever higher power that would listen to me to let him live.

Finally, I reached Russell's ward, where he was recuperating from a shattered left tibia, a right ulna that was fractured in about four different places, and a concussion among other things. He was recovering very well thanks to all the cybernetics I stuck into him during the Lazarus Project, and his concussion was gone, and he didn't need a cast for his arm anymore. His left leg, however, was still in a cast, so I needed to be gentle. I adjusted my little nursing cap on my head before entering his room, his medication on the tray that I was carrying. The nurses uniform in Huerta looked more like they belonged in a porn film, but at least it was slacks they wore instead of a ridiculous microskirt. Still, the neckline on the red and white blouse (how stereotypical) was indecently low. Apparently, someone here believed in the scientific claim that men staring at women's tits would live longer.

The doors hissed open and I took a good look at Russell's ward. I hadn't been here before, what with all the business I had to attend to as the Shadow Broker. Of course, Hackett decided to assign Russell to the Councillor's Ward, the best available ward on the Citadel. Given that Russell nearly died saving the galaxy from the Reapers, it was a small token. The ward looked more like a loft suite in Alora on Nos Astra (one of my favourite holiday accommodations. The asari really knew how to pamper clients with lots of credits to spend) and even had a balcony overlooking the Presidium Commons. That was where Russell was seated on a very expensive armchair, sipping a cup of tea. Really, what else did he drink?

"Admiral, your afternoon medication is here." I purred as I walked up to him, making sure to put that extra sway in my generous hips as I set down the tray before him.

"Thank you, nurse...Lawson-Shepard. I don't think I need it though." He smirked at me, his eyes devouring my form in the nurse's uniform and clearly approving of it.

"Believe me sir; you need to take your medicine. There are...benefits to taking it." I teased back, bending down to let him get a good view down my cleavage.

"And what are the benefits?"

"You're going to have to take them before you know what they are, _Admiral Shepard_." I breathed, dropping my voice to a husky tone as I took a seat in the armchair facing him.

"When you put it that way, it's hard to say no." He joked as he popped all the pills, washing it down with his cup of tea. "So...what..._benefits _do I get?"

"One of the few benefits is _this_." I winked as I advanced on him, bracing myself on the arms of his chair before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"I missed that." Russell grinned.

"And I missed you." I breathed as my hands began to pull down his loose pants and briefs before closing in around my prize, slowly stroking it to life as I kneeled before him.

"Eager, aren't we?" He gasped in pleasure as my hands worked his cock while his hands unbuttoned my blouse and unhooked my bra with the dexterity of a lifelong sniper before grasping and squeezing at my perfect double-D breasts. I simply moaned my response as I was now occupied with licking up and down his shaft, making sure to get him to full mast before I slipped him into my mouth, sucking hard and swirling my tongue around the head.

"Oh Christ. That's good." He breathed out harshly from the pleasure my mouth was giving him. I continued bobbing my mouth up and down his shaft, creating a hot, wet suction all around his manhood as I felt it throb in time with his pulse. I purred happily as I felt the first droplets of his precum begin to seep out onto my tongue, giving me a taste of his wonderfully salty flavour. I continued fellating him as he remained seated in the armchair, overlooking the Presidium as he greedily groped my breasts, kneading and pinching my nipples as I moaned into his cock, feeling myself gradually getting wet from the stimulation.

"Oh Miri...keep it up and I'm gonna cum soon."Russell groaned as he placed his hand on the back of my head and threading a handful of my hair in his hand, gently goading me deeper down on his cock. I gladly obliged him, relaxing my throat as I took the full twenty centimetres of his manhood into my throat before I began impaling my throat on his considerable length while giving him the most innocent look I could muster with my lips wrapped around his thick cock. His only response was to close his eyes and deepen his breathing, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm. However, I had other ideas, all of them involving me bringing him to an amazing orgasm.

After a few minutes of me deepthroating him, he pulled me off his cock, which was now thoroughly coated in my saliva and his precum. I must've looked quite the sight, what with my own saliva and his precum all over my lips and dribbling down my chin and my mascara running. "God woman, I appreciate your hunger for my dick after three months, but I'm not going for a speed run." He grunted as he stood up and hobbled back to his bed with me holding him up with my blouse and bra still undone hanging off my shoulders.

He then lay down, his penis still erect as he beckoned for me to lie atop him. I quickly stripped off my slacks and panties and straddled him, but he turned me around as he pulled my hips down, lowering my flower to his hungry tongue. "Oh my!" I gasped as his tongue darted out and massaged my folds, which got wetter and wetter rapidly. Russell lapped at my pussy furiously as I groped my breasts, adding to the pleasurable sensations shooting up my spine, making my nipples erect and my clit stiffen, begging for attention.

I squeaked loudly as his talented tongue slipped inside of my wet cavern, probing at my walls while he brought his fingers up to stroke my clit and tease my anus. He then withdrew his tongue to lap at my rosebud before diving back into my heated slit. Russell's fingers were undoubtedly very talented, but if he didn't get that amazing tongue of his on my aching clitoris _immediately_, I was going to take charge. And by taking charge, I mean that I would use him as my personal sex toy. Fortunately for him, he seemed to read my mind as his tongue began lashing hard against my clit as two of his fingers began to delve into my silky heat, and another finger pushed into my ass, making me moan like a wanton slut at the amazing sensations I was receiving.

Apparently, Russell had the same idea I did earlier, as he relentlessly began to bring me over the edge. I gasped, whimpered and moaned, my whole perfect body quivering and quaking with all the pleasure he was giving to me and a few more minutes of this delightful pleasure was all I could take. I came on his face quickly, making a mess as I released my juices violently. "Oh fuck! Fuck me Russell...fuck me!"I screamed, seeing stars across my vision as I climaxed, my shivering body collapsing back down onto the bed as I could feel Russell's talented tongue going into overdrive on my pussy, eagerly swallowing down my feminine ejaculate. When he'd gotten his fill, he move on tonguing my ass before stopping and turning me around, making me moan in displeasure as I instantly missed his tongue. He then cupped my cheek and I leaned back for a passionate kiss, my tongue duelling with his as I savoured my own sweet flavour. Perfect, as usual.

"So, how've you been these past three months?" My fiancé sighed, tweaking my very erect nipples as I fought to catch my breath from that amazing orgasm, my toes still tingling.

"Incredibly busy. Surprisingly, the Eclipse merc company is falling in line ever since you put that salarian in charge. The Blood Pack is incredibly aggressive with their demands now, no surprise since they were one of the first waves to hit the Reapers on the ground. If they ever get out of line, I'll put them back in place without any fuss. The Blue Suns are a mere shadow of what they used to be thanks to the Reapers, but Massani's rebuilding them. And he's on our side, so he'll just be getting a watchful eye from me. Popular dissent against Dalatrass Linron is steadily growing and she'll be ousted soon, while Valern seems to be considering retirement." I informed him as Russell found and put the nurses' cap back onto my head.

"Mmm. You've been a busy lady indeed. However, your fiancé still needs some loving." Russell chuckled into my ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"Arse." I laughed as I felt him start to rub his now semi-hard manhood against my dripping wet cunny.

"You seem to like it though, you sexy minx." He groaned as he began speeding up his rubbing. I let him stroke his penis against my drenched petals before I sat up, mindful of the leg still in a cast as I prepared to sink down onto his newly-erect shaft, the mushroom head already parting my labia.

"Oh no sweetheart, wrong hole." Russell grinned mischievously as he grabbed a hold of his erection and pressed it into my ass. Before I could do anything, his free hand grabbed onto my waist and shoved me down on his prick.

"Ooh! You bloody pervert!" I squeaked as my ass was impaled on his big, throbbing meat, feeling the pain and pleasure that came with anal penetration.

"You don't seem to be complaining, Miri." He grinned as he began to thrust up into my tight ass as I slammed my own hips down onto his, desperately getting his throbbing erection deeper into myself.

"Can't you ever be serious?" I hissed through gritted teeth, working through the pain and savouring the pleasure.

"I can, but you're cuter when you're annoyed, honey." He grinned infuriatingly as he thrust his hips up viciously, cutting off my retort as I choked at the sudden thrust.

"Just shut up and fuck me properly!" I growled, pinning his hands behind his back before silencing him with a French kiss. He just grinned and winked at me before we started to go faster and soon the slapping of our hips against each other's along with our moans and grunts filled the massive ward. Russell gritted his teeth and tried to hold on for as long as he could as I smirked, knowing full well that I now held all the power. And I wanted to repay him for that bloody good orgasm earlier on, so I kept slamming my ass down on his cock, moaning as the pleasure surpassed the pain. Soon, his cock began to throb uncontrollably in my anus and I knew he was about to blow.

"Get off Miri...I'm gonna cum..."Russell panted desperately, pulling out as he gently pushed me down onto the bed and he kneeled over me, his muscular thighs astride my chest as I opened my mouth while staring into his with the sexist gaze I could muster, waiting for his hot semen. He groaned in orgasm as I saw and felt the first jets of his cum splash into my open mouth, closing my eyes instinctively as some of his second massive spurt of seed managed to get into my mouth while the rest splashed onto my face. His third and fourth spurts made a white, sticky mess out of my face and makeup, and he slid his quivering manhood into my mouth as his fifth and final spurt of semen jetted into my mouth. I sucked it tenderly, getting any remaining seed out before letting it slip out from between my lips.

I wiped away the semen covering my eye before looking up at him panting, completely red faced and sweaty from our copulating. I imagined that I looked the same, the only difference being that I had his semen all over my face. I swallowed the load in my mouth, moaning an approving "Mmm." He had clearly been eating his vegetables, and the tea was doing wonders for him.

"You're amazing. Saving up for three months was definitely worth it." Russell half panted, half laughed as I noticed his still diamond-hard erection.

"I know I'm amazing. And...it seems like little Shepard's still ready for more." I teased, biting on my fingernail seductively.

"You narcissistic, beautiful woman. Let me recuperate and get a few more rounds in the chamber. In the meantime Miss Lawson...I want to see you play with yourself." He grinned as he lay back on his pillow.

"Gladly..._Admiral_." I winked back. I kneeled in front of Russell, my left hand playing with my sopping wet core as I put two fingers against my face, gleaning up some of the cum he'd shot onto my face and depositing it into my mouth. I purposely gave him a show he wouldn't ever forget, purposely playing with his seed and even smearing some on my chest while masturbating. I made sure to leave a good bit of his cum on my face, knowing how wild it drove him to see himself plastered on my face. His breaths became laboured the longer I continued, stroking himself lazily as I finally reached the edge. I screamed like a banshee and my entire body quaked as I ejaculated my own clear cum, making a complete mess out of his bedsheets. "Damn, you are one hot woman. Come here."Russell growled.

He then pulled me in for another searing kiss of passion and lust as my hands batted aside his and began to stroke his aching erection. "Not quite what I had in mind, Miri..." He said in that sexy growl of his as he flipped us over and bent me over doggystyle while he shifted up to penetrate me. I sighed as his cock burrowed into my overheated, wet depths as he began to thrust. He started out slowly, gradually increasing his pace until he was fucking me hard. He grunted as I began to contract my walls around his invading member as I turned back to smile at him. He then grinned once more, snaking his hand down to rub at my clit as he began to make up for lost ground. It was a kinky battle for dominance until he flipped me onto my back, his cock never leaving my confines as he bent my legs back (thank God for incredible flexibility) and began pounding into me like a man possessed.

I moaned and cried out my bliss, my moans matching Russell's grunts and pants as my fiancé thrust into me in an animalistic fury, driving me crazy as he grabbed my hand off my tit and put it against my clit. I got the message and began to furiously rub my clit, determined to cum at the same time as my fiancé, _my _Russell. Between his savage thrusts of his cock into my wet cunt and me rubbing myself off, I came around his hard member, screaming his name as I squirted once more.

"Oh shit-ohshitohshitshit I'm cumming inside you Miri!"Russell cried out, cock swelling impossibly larger as he unloaded more of his sticky sperm into my womb, punctuating each spurt of his release with a hard thrust as I moaned like a bitch in heat. He shot another six jets of his hot, white release into my womanhood before softening and pulling out, finally depleted. As he pulled out, his cum dribbled out of my fully-filled pussy and out onto the bed, ruining the sheets even further.

"Oh my...your cum is so hot in me..."I gasped as I gleaned up some of his orgasm with my fingers, licking it up and savouring the mixture of our release. I loved talking dirty to him as much as he loved doing it to me.

"You insatiable woman...and yet I still love you."

"You annoying man...and yet I still love you. Enjoyed your Valentine's gift?" I purred, sitting at the foot of his bed, working two fingers into my tightness and coating them with his warm semen before sucking them clean. I then laid myself atop his delightfully muscular, toned body.

"Valentine's gift? Never thought you were one for that." He chuckled, hugging me close as I returned the cuddle.

"Surprise Russell. Besides...you deserve it. Consider it my way of thanking you for your..._outstanding_ service." I giggled cheekily, giving his now flaccid penis, still coated with our fluids, a light smack. His guffaw was cut off by the door sliding open. Oh for crying out loud...I forgot to lock the bloody door _again?!_

The door opened to reveal Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams and Major Kaidan Alenko, the Alliance woman dressed in her blue Spectre uniform while the Major was dressed in Alliance casuals. "Hey Skip-" Williams began before she stopped abruptly upon seeing our naked, sweat covered forms.

"Whoa. Sorry Shepard, caught you at the wrong time."Alenko muttered as he stared at my flawless body as something began stirring in his pants.

"Hello Williams. Alenko. Your idea of a good Valentine's Day is to spend it checking up on Shepard? Don't worry, I've got him settled." I said coyly, sitting up, stretching my back and unintentionally giving both an eyeful of my cum glazed breasts as Russell just lay under me, somewhat lost and bashful. I knew that the second and third human Spectres were in a sexual relationship, and I was busy winding them up.

"Wow. I-well- we were in the area, and we decided to check up on Shepard. We were just concerned as his tit-_bosom _ buddies and comrades." Alenko stuttered, his own erection coming to full mast in his trousers, fully visible to all as Williams glared at him.

"Well, good to see you up and around skipper. We'll be going then."Williams snapped as she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Great to see that you're great Shepard. We'll see you soon. Your jugs...I mean, pot of tea on the patio table is going cold." Alenko stuttered as Williams whirled around, staring daggers at him before giving him a hard jab to his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him as he gasped, following his lover out the ward.

Russell and I looked at each other for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing. We then kissed as I snuggled up against my fiancé. Even if it was only for a few hours, it was great to put aside my duties and just savour my lover.

**A/N: And there you have it, my first try at anything smutty. Happy Valentine's Day guys and girls! Of course, review when you're done with your hands…if you catch my drift! ;)  
**

**XOXOKatherineXOXO**


End file.
